SECRETOS
by eliza34123
Summary: Y PENSAR QUE MI VIDA ERA NORMAL, HASTA QUE LLEGO EL Y ME AYUDO A REVELAR MI PASADO Y ENSEÑARME NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS ESCONDIDOS EN MI
1. Chapter 1

Lunes….. un dia normal como de mañana y me estaba alistando para ir a la universidad ,iva vestida con un polo suelto y unos pantalones con zapatilla ,ya que no me gusta usar ropa ajustada .

,vivo con mis dos hermanas mayores,nabiki de 19 años y kasumi de 21 años y yo soy la menor de 18 años , solo somos las tres en la casa , porque mi papa se ha hido de viaje por negocios y no lo veo por mas de12añospero igualmente nos manda carta contándonos todo lo que hace.

Ya se me estaba haciendo tarde , solo faltaba peinarme , y no me demoraría mucho, ya que tengo mi cabello corto , ya lista baje ha desayunar encontrando con mi hermana sirviéndome el desayuno,

.-ola akane! Buenos dias- me saluda con una sonrisa

-ola kasumi-

-ten… que lo disfrute-me hablo entregándome el desayuno , como me encantaba la comida de mi hermana , siempre quise cocinar como ella , pero por mas que lo intentase siempre la cocina termina en llamas.

Ya terminado mi desayuno me di cuneta que tenia tiempo de sobra para llegar a la universidad , a si que me fui caminando , me puse a pensar que tenia una vida feliz y rodeada de personas que me quieren como mis hermanas y mis amigos , aunque solotengo uno que es ryoga, lo conozco desde los siete años ,de verdad no recuerdo como no hicimos amigos, el es un chico muy guapo y yo una chica normal,,,,,

,las mujeres de mi universidad piensan que salgo con el , como paramos junto en el receso o en los pasillo caminando , siempre siento miradas sobre mi , y todas esas miradas son de odio po "andar con el chico mas guapo"

-ey! Akane-estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos , hasta que me di cuenta que alguien me llamaba, entonces gire mi cabezapara atrás para mirar a un chico que venia corriendo hacia mi, y dándome con la sorpresa que era ryoga, y detuve mi andar para que me alcanzara

-ola ryoga!.-le salude con una sonrisa

-ola ¡ akane-me respondio devolviéndome la sonrisa. Entonces nos pusimos a caminar y a charlar que hicimos esta semana ya que no nos vimos por que ryoga tenia que visitar a su abuelo de tanto charlar llegamos a la universidad .

-oye,nos vemos en el recreo-me dijo e lya estando en la porton

-si claro-le respondi con una sonrisa}

-y ten cuidado-

-si,papa-y comensamos areir por mi respuesta , el era asi muy sobreprotector conmigo

-ja ja ja muy chistosa, -bueno , que importa , nos vemos luego- y se fue corriendo a su salón y despideiendose con una mano agitándola. Cuando ya no lo mire e di media vulta y me encamine a mi aula. Cuando llegue todavía no llegaba el maestro , asi que tome asiento junto a la ventana yme puso los audífonos a escuchar música . tiempo después vino el maestro y comensamos la clase , me saque losaudifonos y me puse a prestar atención , por que no quería desaprobar el curso . tiempo después sono la campana , indicandones que ya era receso. Me pare y agarre mis cosas y me comence a caminar , por el patio para encontrarme con ryoga , y lo vi en la tienda comprando , y decide darle una sorpresa, entonces me encamine cuidadosamente para que no se de cuenta, y bestando a centímetro de asustarlo…..

-oye akane, quieres tu refrescon de naranja o uva- y di un salto del susto

-oye! Yo te quería asustar-le hable y el se dio la vuelta y y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y comenzó a agitarla descomodando mi cabello

-pero nunca lo lograras, ten-me hablo entregándome el refdresco de uva , entonces nos dirigimes a l patio y comenzamos a charlar, pero no duro mucho porque escuchamos un fuerte ruido en le campus.

-que fue eso-le hable a ryoga

-nose. Vamos a ver-y comenzamos a correr , cuanndo llegamos había una neblina de polvo , que no nos dejaba ver, pero cuando la niebla se esparcio, mire a un chico con su puño en el suelo y medio arrodillado (como cuando uno pide matrimonio pero con su puño en el suelo) era un chico , vestido con una camisa sim mangas azul y unos pantalones negros , y tenia el pelo amarrado a una trenza , que esta estaba al costado de su hombro

Entonces levanto su cabeza y pude ver que tenia ojos azules…..

-diablos!-escuche decir a ryoga pero no le preste atención por que me encontraba hipnotizada por esos ojos

.

.

.

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Diablos- escuche decir a ryoga pero no le preste atención, estaba concentrada en los ojos azulinos de ese extraño joven .lo vi pararse y limpiarse sus ropas con sus manos ,luego comenzó a mirarnos a todos , como un león que busca a su presa y lo escuche hablar

-enviado a esta pocilga de universidad -su voz parecía tan neutra –donde recibi la señal _ que esa persona se encuentra aquí _ -

todo lo decía con tanta tranquilidad como si nos sorprendiera como llego al campus ,- si esa persona no se presenta , tendre que llegar a medidas drásticas y matare a todos los que se encuentran aquí-senti un escalofrió en mi cuerpo ¡matarnos! No hablaba en serio o ¿si?, todos nos miramos entre si aterrados, ahí es donde me di cuenta que rioja no estaba mi lado ¿a donde se fue?

-ya que la persona no se presenta, comenzare con lo que dije-lo vi que se acercaba a un grupo de muchachos, que estos al darse cuenta , comenzaron a retroceder, vi como al chico de la trenza se le formaba una sonrisa, que medio mucho miedo,, lo que vi me sorprendió mucho más me basto pestañear para no darme cuenta que él ya tenía a un chico agarrado del cuello, y sacando un cuchillo de sus mangas-creo que tu serás mi primera víctima -

Oía como todos gritaban de miedo, quise ir a ayudarlo, pero las piernas me temblaban del miedo tenia , pero mire como una persona trato de golpear al chico de la trenza ,este dio un salto hacia atrás soltando al muchacho antes ahorcado , y quedando frente a la silueta no reconocida , cuando divise bien se trataba de ¿ryoga? …

Sí. Era ryoga , pero que hacia ahí lo ¡iban a matar!

Pov' ryoga

Me pare frente a él , no creí lo que veía , esto no podía estar pasándome

-ola … hibiki a los tiempos- lo mire con tanto rencor que hacia aquí? , se suponía que nadie de tribu debía venir

–qué haces aquí-

-tu qué crees? Lo estoy buscando-no! Él no tenía que venir , no me la puede quitar , tiene que pertenecer a mi lado , porque….porque….

-pero ella no está lista.-

-así? Que una mujer he..-diablos! Ya le di una pista de quien podría ser, le dirige una mirada rápida a akane para ver si se encontraba bien , me tranquilice , estaba bien , pero un poco asustada, y lo sabía era tan inocente , seguro estaba preocupada por mí , , entonces caí en la cuenta que el también miraba donde yo también miraba , lo sabía , la descubrió , no podía hacer nada , ya sabía de tiempos que esto pasaría ,…..

Pov' akane

Estaba contenta y asustada por ryoga , orgullosa de que haya salvado a ese alumno, pero asustada de que le pasara algo de malo, se notaba que ese joven era muy fuerte , y dirigi mi mirada donde se encontraba , me miraba tan profundo con esos ojos azules , que daban mucho miedo

-asi que …. Tu eres no?-comenzo a asercarse a mi , mientras yo retrocedia , mire asustada a rioja para que me ayudara , pero el estaba quieto en su lugar ¿Por qué no viene a mi auxilio?

-no me piensas responder…-comence a mirar a mi alrededor , pero no había nadie ,el campus estaba vacío

_-_yo…yo..- no sabía que decir , me temblaba hasta la boca por el miedo

-al fin te encontré y ahora no te me vas a escapar-

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Continuara….**

**Hola , agradezco por sus comentarios …..**

**Esta historia estará llena de misterio se preguntara ¿Qué acaso akane es la elegida?¿para qué?¿una tribu?¿ranma que es de ella?¿su protector , un amigo, prometido?¿ryoga por qué no hace nada para ayudarla? Y la pregunta más importante:¿Quién es akane realmente?**

**Todo eso está lleno de secretos ,que ni akane pensaba que tenía.**

**Pero no se preocupen mientras va pasando la historia , ya sabrán….**

**Besos..:***


End file.
